


#22: Have a torrid one-night stand with a beautiful stranger

by aubreyli



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Basically a lot of sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sort of coerced sex (except not really), Stranger Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreyli/pseuds/aubreyli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#22 on Kurt Hummel's bucket list is as follows:</p><p>Have a torrid one-night stand with a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#22: Have a torrid one-night stand with a beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re going to find the meaning of life in that beer, no matter how long you stare at it.”

Startled, Kurt whirls around on his barstool.

 _Wow_.

“Hi,” the man says.  He’s _gorgeous_ – dark, curling hair, hazel eyes, _killer_ smile – the kind of gorgeous that would make heads turn when he walks down the street, the kind of gorgeous that makes men like Kurt Hummel surreptitiously glance around to make sure that he’s not actually talking to someone else.  The stranger gestures to the empty barstool beside Kurt.  “Is this seat taken?”

“Uh, no, go right ahead,” Kurt says, and shifts his stool over a little to give the stranger more room.

For a moment, Kurt catches a faint flash of amusement flitting across the man’s face, before it disappears into his original expression of friendly congeniality.  “Thanks.”  He lowers his body gracefully onto the seat, and then slides across the bar toward Kurt, until he’s hovering just inside Kurt’s personal space bubble.  “First time in this place?”

“First time in this city,” Kurt admits, feeling his neck flush at the way the man keeps _looking_ at him, not lasciviously or in any way that makes him uncomfortable, but just – with focus.  Intent _._ “I’m from Ohio.”

“Is that right?” The amusement is back on the man’s face.  “What a coincidence, so am I.”  He holds out his hand.  “Columbus.”

“Lima,” Kurt replies, his breath hitching slightly when their hands make contact.  The stranger’s palm is warm and calloused, with a firm, confident grip that sends sparks surging up Kurt’s arm.  “My name’s Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” the man says, his smile brightening to just shy of _dazzling._ “So, what brings you to the Big Apple?”

Kurt shrugs.  His hand is still tingling a little.  “What brings most people here, I’d imagine – big dreams of big adventures.”

His companion chuckles, a deep, musical sound that makes Kurt warm inside.  “And have you found them?  The big adventures, I mean.”

“Not yet,” Kurt replies, shaking his head.

“Hmmm.  Well, if you don’t mind me saying,” he murmurs, reaching over and nudging Kurt’s beer with a finger, “your drink of choice isn’t doing you any favours.”

Kurt frowns and curls his fingers protectively over the neck of his Bud Light.  “What’s wrong with my drink?”

“Nothing in particular.  You just don’t strike me as a beer guy.”

“That’s a bit presumptuous of you,” Kurt says, raising an eyebrow, “considering that we’ve just met.”

“I have very good instincts.”  He smiles again, and leans in conspiratorially, eyes twinkling.  “You know, you can tell a lot about a guy from his choice of drink.”

Kurt smiles back, helplessly, and leans in as well, feeling his pulse quicken when the man’s eyes flick down to his mouth.  “Really?  Tell me more.”

“I’ll do you one better,” the stranger says.  He hops off his stool and saunters to the bartender, giving Kurt ample time and opportunity to admire the broad expanse of his shoulders and the sleek curve of his back that leads down to a truly _luscious_ ass.  Then he’s turning around, a drink in each hand as he walks back toward Kurt, and Kurt’s entranced all over again by the musculature of his arms, the slimness of his waist, and the bulge between his legs that makes Kurt’s own jeans feel a little tighter in response.

Kurt’s mostly managed to wipe away the unabashed lust from his face (he hopes, anyway) by the time the man returns to his seat and hands Kurt a clear drink garnished with a slice of lime. 

“On behalf of our fair city,” the man says, and holds up his own drink, a pale amber concoction topped with an orange wedge and a Maraschino cherry, “I’d like to propose a toast.”  He waits for Kurt to lift up his glass, before continuing, with the same slightly secretive smile from earlier, “Welcome to New York, Kurt.  May you find all the adventure you seek.”

They clink glasses, and take a sip.

Kurt’s drink is strong, but not unpleasant, and very familiar.  “Gin and tonic?”

His companion nods.  “You’re definitely a gin and tonic guy,” he affirms, leaning forward with his chin propped on an elbow.  “Clean, simple, and effortlessly classy.  It starts off tasting a bit sharp, but there’s an underlying sweetness that lingers in your mouth long after the drink is gone.”  He licks his lips, eyes fluttering shut, as though chasing phantom taste.  “It’s one of my favourites.”

Kurt tugs lightly at his collar, feeling oddly hot all over in a way that can’t be accounted for by the alcohol in his system.  “And uh, what does yours say about you?”

The man opens his eyes and gives his drink a quick shake.  “Me, I like a whiskey sour: classic, a little old-fashioned, and probably a bit romantic as well.”  He takes another sip.  “It’s smooth, and strong – a serious man’s drink, but there’s also just a _touch_ of fun,” he plucks out the cherry and offers it to Kurt, grinning wolfishly, “if you’re willing to stick around and find out.”

Kurt swallows hard, throat suddenly dry, and reaches for the cherry.  Their fingers brush around the stem, and Kurt almost gasps out loud at the electricity that pulses through him.  He slips the cherry into his mouth, feeling his cheeks grow hot with the weight of those eyes on him.  The bitter burn of the whiskey and the almost cloyingly sweetness of the cherry mix in a way that’s surprisingly appealing, and Kurt can’t help wondering what it would have been like to taste all that directly from his mysterious stranger’s lips (which are deep pink, sensually full, with a sweetly curved upper lip and a lower lip that looks pillow-soft – the kind of lips that almost guarantee their owner to be a truly magnificent kisser). 

“Kurt?” the man asks, and Kurt snaps out of his daze to see his companion looking at him, a gently bemused smile tugging at the corner of the beautiful mouth that Kurt was just – oh God – blatantly staring at.  “Do I have something on my face?”

 _Smooth, Hummel; why don’t you just throw yourself into his lap while you’re at it?_ “Uh, no, I was just...” he flounders for a moment, “I was trying to figure out how much I owe you for the drink.”

“Absolutely nothing, it’s my treat – don’t argue,” he says, frowning at Kurt with mock sternness when Kurt opens his mouth to protest.  “Tell you what: if you really want to pay me back, you can split the cab fare with me when we leave.”

“How do you know that we’re going in the same direction?” Kurt asks, as he takes another sip of his drink.

“Because,” the man says, with the same quiet confidence he’s shown all evening, “you’re coming home with me.”

Kurt’s glass hits the bar with a thump, his throat spasming as he almost chokes on his mouthful of alcohol.  “D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Kurt sputters.  “I’m not going anywherewith you.”

The man actually pouts, and Kurt finds his attention irresistibly drawn to his mouth again before he yanks his eyes back up.  “Why not?”

“Well, there’s the fact that I don’t actually know anything about you—”

“Not true,” the stranger interrupts, looking mildly affronted.  “You know I’m old-fashioned, and a romantic, that I like to have fun but I don’t like to fool around.  You know that I have great instincts when it comes to liquor.”  He grins boyishly, making Kurt’s lips twitch helplessly, before his grin fades, and he places his hand over Kurt’s, rubbing his thumb lightly over Kurt’s knuckles.  “And you know that I think you’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and that I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you walk through the door.”

Kurt stares wordlessly at the man in front of him, breathing in quick, shallow pants as his heart pounds wildly in his chest.  “I do?” he asks faintly.

_“Yes.”_

The word hits Kurt like a physical blow, stealing the air from his lungs and making his head swim.  He can feel his cock hardening in his pants, and it’s suddenly too much to keep looking at the man’s face.  “This... this is crazy.”

“That’s not always a bad thing,” the man replies, his voice gentle.  “Didn’t you say earlier that you’ve been looking for an adventure?”

Kurt stills, his head coming back up to meet the man’s gaze.  His eyes are dark and intense, irises limned gold by the lamp light.  “You think you’re supposed to be my great New York adventure?”

The man shrugs.  “You’ll never know until you find out.”  He leans in, closer and closer, until Kurt can smell his cologne, and count each individual eyelash.  “Come home with me.”

++++

The cab ride is silent; there’s too much tension crackling around them, like the air before an electrical storm.  Kurt stares blindly out the window, pulse racing, hyperaware of every single point of contact between their bodies.  Every time he sneaks a glance at the other man, he finds him looking back with hot, dark eyes, making Kurt shiver even as he feels himself flush with heat.  The man hasn’t let go of Kurt’s hand since they left the bar, and the gentle, rhythmic strokes of his fingertips across Kurt’s palm are slowly but surely driving Kurt out of his _mind_.

By the time the cab pulls up in front of a tall apartment building, Kurt’s practically squirming in his seat.  The man hands the driver a few bills, thanks him politely, then flashes Kurt a grin and tugs him out of the car.  On his way into the building, he nods at the doorman, who nods back without giving either of them a second glance.  The lobby is mercifully empty, with an elevator already on the ground floor.  The man pulls Kurt into the elevator, and presses forward until Kurt’s back is against the elevator wall, their faces inches apart.

“Last chance to back out,” he offers, standing close enough for Kurt to feel the warmth emanating from his body.  “Going once.”  His breath is hot against Kurt’s face.  “Twice.”  He leans in a little more, and deliberately drops his gaze to Kurt’s lips.

“Oh, fuck this,” Kurt mutters.  He slaps one hand against the ‘door close’ button, fists the other in the man’s shirt, and _yanks_. 

Their mouths meet in rough clash, lips crushed painfully against teeth, noses mashed together.  But then the man’s cupping the back of Kurt’s neck and tilting his head and parting his lips and it’s suddenly _perfect_ , wet suction and slick heat, and Kurt can feel his mouth flooding at just how _good_ the other man tastes.  He thrusts his tongue into the man’s mouth, hungrily seeking more of his whiskey-tinged sweetness, and the man quickly takes it captive, massaging it with his own tongue and sucking on it until Kurt’s knees are trembling.  He slings an arm around the man’s back to help hold himself up, but that just brings their bodies even closer together, and oh _God –_ that’s the man’s _cock_ that Kurt’s feeling through his jeans, long and rock-hard and Kurt’s hips are jerking forward on their own.

The stranger groans into his mouth and throws his head back, breaking the kiss with a gasp.  “Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” he pants, voice low and ragged, pupils fully blown.  “Just _look_ at you.”  He surges forward and kisses Kurt again, harder this time, rougher, nipping at Kurt’s lips before migrating up his jaw to his right ear.  “You look amazing.”  Another kiss there, wet and open-mouthed.  “You _smell_ amazing.”  He drags his tongue down the length of Kurt’s neck, finishing with a bite at the base that makes Kurt writhe.  “You _taste_ amazing.  God, I want to do so many things to you.”

“Oh, oh _fuck_.”

“Can I, Kurt?  Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Kurt hears himself say, voice cracked and rough as he frots against the man’s hip.  “Yes, oh, yes, yes.” 

And that’s all he gets out before the elevator’s shuddering to a halt and the man is pulling Kurt out of the elevator and down a hallway, both of them stumbling against the walls because Kurt’s legs are wobbling and the man keeps pausing every few steps to kiss him.  Eventually, though, they get to a door, and then they’re through the door.  Kurt only gets a quick glimpse of the interior of the apartment – floor-to-ceiling windows, tasteful furniture, lots of books – before the door is slammed shut and Kurt is slammed up against it and the man is slammed up against him, thrusting his thigh between Kurt’s legs and plundering Kurt’s mouth in a long, toe-curling kiss, and _holy shit,_ Kurt thought what they did in the elevator was intense, but that was clearly just a scouting party compared to the full-on invasion that’s happening now.  The man just about devours him, tongue-fucking him ruthlessly while his hips do their level best to grind Kurt into the door.

“I want to suck you,” he growls against Kurt’s lips, sliding his hands between them to open up Kurt’s jeans.  “I want to take your pretty cock into my mouth and blow you until you’re numb from the waist down.”

Kurt whimpers softly, feeling his whole body shudder as the man hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Kurt’s briefs and pulls them down his thighs.

“And I want to fuck you.  I want to fuck you senseless, just pound into your tight, sweet ass and make you _scream_.”

“Oh _God,_ ” Kurt moans, his head hitting the door with a dull thud.  He spreads his legs wider, shamelessly desperate for more, more friction, more pressure, more _anything_.  “Please, just – _please.”_

“But first, I want to watch you come,” the man continues, and wraps one hand around Kurt’s aching, leaking cock.  “Right now.”

He lasts for one, two, three firm strokes, and then he’s falling, head lolling against the man’s shoulder as he comes all over the man’s hand.  His legs feel like jelly, and he lets his body pitch forward, just lets the man take his weight as his hand keeps working Kurt through his orgasm.

“That was so fucking hot,” the man breathes, voice low and thick with lust, still rutting between Kurt’s spread thighs.  “ _You_ are so fucking hot – God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Jesus, Kurt hasn’t even finished _coming_ yet.  “Yes, do it – ah!” he cries out, as the man cups and squeezes his bare ass, making Kurt _throb_ with want.  “Fuck, we should – bedroom?”

“Hmm, tempting.”  The man trails his fingers lightly down Kurt’s crack, and rubs them gently against his entrance.  “But I think I’d rather have you against the windows.”

Kurt groans, low and helpless, and looks over the man’s shoulder at the enormous floor-to-ceiling windows the line the living room walls.  “Yeah, okay, yes,” he pants, and then he’s trying his best to not fall over as the man walks Kurt backwards – slowly, because Kurt’s pants are still bunched around his thighs – until he’s sandwiched between the hard, cool glass against his back and the hard, hot chest against his front.  He winds his arms around the man’s neck and kisses him again, sucking on his lusciously soft lower lip while the man slides his hands up under Kurt’s Henley, guitar-calloused fingers wreaking havoc on Kurt’s nerve endings as they skate across his overheated, sensitive body. 

“I want to see you,” the man rasps, when they come up for air.  “I want to see _all_ of you.”  He pulls his hands back and attacks the buttons at Kurt’s collar, exposing inch after inch of skin that he immediately greets with his hot, hot mouth. 

“Oh fuck, this is insane,” Kurt mutters, even as he raises his arms to let the man pull his shirt over his head.  “I can’t believe I’m doing this – I don’t even know your _name_.”

The stranger grins; Kurt can feel the way his mouth curves against his left nipple.  “Oh, come on – what’s an adventure without a little mystery?” he asks, kissing a long, scorching, wet trail down Kurt’s belly as he slowly sinks to his knees.  “Besides,” he adds, looking up at Kurt through his long, sooty lashes, “there is something compelling about anonymity, don’t you think?”  He pulls Kurt’s pants the rest of the way down to pool around his ankles, and lightly strokes the tender skin at the backs of Kurt’s knees.  “No expectations, no obligations.”  His hands move up Kurt’s legs, caressing Kurt’s inner thighs and rubbing gently at the crease where hip meets leg.  “I could be anyone.”  He licks his lips, eyes fixed on Kurt’s rapidly filling cock, and Kurt’s honestly not sure how he’s still standing upright.  “I could be anyone you want, anyone at all.”

Kurt holds his breath as he watches the man lean forward, every muscle tensed in anticipation, but it’s still a gut-punch when the man wraps his lips around Kurt’s dick.  “Oh – oh, shit,” he gasps, nearly doubling over as the man bobs his head up and down; but that just puts his shoulder blades in direct contact with the shockingly cold glass.  Kurt’s spine arches reflexively, which shoves his erection farther down the man’s throat, making him choke a little and bear down hard.  “Oh, _fuck!”_

The man immediately pulls off Kurt’s dick, and Kurt’s about to apologize, or at least beg him to _put his mouth back_ , when he stands up again and – oh, thank _God –_ starts undoing his jeans.  Kurt stares, and his knees almost give out when the man’s underwear is lowered enough to reveal his cock, long and thick and so perfectly shaped that Kurt’s hands curve of their own accord, his fingers already fitting themselves around a phantom shaft.  The full, plush crown glistens with pre-come, and _goddamn,_ Kurt wants that cock in his mouth, wants to feel it filling his throat, wants to find out if it tastes as good as it looks.

He doesn’t even notice that he’s actually starting to bend down, drawn inexorably to the dark, lightly bobbing flesh, until he feels the man’s hands on his shoulders.  He looks up.

“No,” he says softly, and gently pushes and pulls Kurt’s shoulders, slowly turning him around to face the window.  “Like this.”

Kurt sighs, and gives the man’s cock – it truly is gorgeous; most gorgeous penis Kurt’s ever seen – a lingering, mournful glance, before bending over and bracing his hands against the smooth surface.  There’s no balcony, no ledge, just inches of glass separating him and the outside world.  “Won’t... won’t people see us?”

The man chuckles warmly, lips pressed to the back of Kurt’s neck, his body a warm weight against Kurt’s back.  “We’re 63 floors up, Kurt; no one’s going to see us.  And besides, let them look,” he adds slyly, sliding a hand around to palm Kurt’s erection, “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Mmm, you’re – _ah_ – you’re not so bad yourself,” Kurt manages, tipping his head back and panting, as his hips roll forward into the man’s warm, firm grip.  The man works his cock roughly, just the way Kurt likes it, pumping the shaft hard and fast and finishing off each stroke with a twist of his wrist that makes Kurt’s thighs shake.  He can feel the man’s own erection rubbing against his ass and slipping between Kurt’s legs to nudge his balls, the skin-on-skin slide made slippery with sweat and pre-come.  Kurt moans and reaches an arm back around to pull the man in closer, slot them together until they’re both groaning, their hips moving in sync. 

He dimly hears, through the blood rushing in his ears, a soft pop, and then there are slick fingers circling his entrance, massaging the rim gently.  Kurt whines, high and probably pathetically loud, and pushes his ass back against the almost-intrusion.

“Want it?” the man asks, his voice a hot, gravelly rumble right up against Kurt’s ear.

“ _Yes,_ ” Kurt says immediately, breathlessly eager, before he remembers himself and bites his lip.  “But, um, will it hurt?”

The fingers pause for a moment, then resume their slow, teasing exploration, as his other hand continues to stroke Kurt’s cock.  “You’ve never done this before?”

Kurt swallows, feeling his cheeks heat up.  “No,” he admits finally, reluctantly.  “I’ve – I’ve only... kissing.  That’s it.”

“A good kiss, I hope?” 

Kurt smiles, and lets himself free-fall into the memory of a warm hand cupping his cheek, and the soft, sweet pressure of lips on his.  “Yeah, they were.”

“Oh, ‘ _they’?_ ” A chuckle, and then Kurt’s gasping as he feels one of his fingers breach the ring of muscle and sink deep inside of him.  “Were they all on the lips, or were the two of you more... adventurous?”

“Uh,” Kurt replies, trying to get his sputtering brain to focus on something other than the finger thrusting slowly in and out of his ass.

“For instance,” the man continues, and presses his lips against the tender skin right behind his ear that’s always been so tantalizingly sensitive, “did he ever kiss you here?”

“Yes,” Kurt whispers, squirming at the light, almost ticklish touch.

“Did he kiss here?” he asks, sliding his mouth down and scraping his teeth gently across the nape of Kurt’s neck.  

“ _Ah_.”  Kurt shudders helplessly, gooseflesh blooming all over his.  “Y-Yeah.”

“And here?”  Hot, wet suction against the small of his back, as well as a second finger pressing inside him, and Kurt can barely pull in enough air to answer.

“Noo – oh _God!_ ” Kurt cries out sharply as the man’s mouth moves from his back to bite – not gently at all, but _hard –_ at the flesh of his hip.  “No, not here.”

“Hmm,” the man murmurs, seemingly oblivious to the way Kurt is practically vibrating from head to foot.  He releases Kurt’s cock – ignoring Kurt’s unhappy whine – and uses that hand to ease apart Kurt’s buttocks.  “And what about here?” he asks, and Kurt has just a moment to think, _Oh my god oh my god is he really going to—_ before his lips are on Kurt’s hole and his tongue is licking hot circles around where his fingers are disappearing again and again into Kurt’s ass.

“ _Ohgodyes!_ ” Kurt gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering at the combined assault of hot, slick tongue and thick, slick fingers.

“‘Yes’?” the man asks, sounding surprised and _pulling his mouth away_ , making Kurt grind his teeth in frustration.  “Wow, I didn’t think Lima boys—”

“Stop,” Kurt begs, panting raggedly because the fingers keep _moving_ inside him, three now, probing and stretching and sparking pleasure everywhere.  “Stop teasing, please.  Just do it, just – just fuck me.”

Behind him, the man chuckles again.  “Well, how can I deny a request like that?”  He removes his fingers and stands up again, and Kurt only has a few seconds to suck in air before he feels hands on his hips and wet, blunt pressure on his entrance.  “Ready?”

“W-wait,” Kurt interrupts, breathlessness slurring his words, “shouldn’t we, uh, condom?”

“I don’t think we really need to, do you?”  The man rocks his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between Kurt’s cheeks, letting the head drag across Kurt’s hole on every pass.  “I know you’re clean, and I’m safe, I promise.”

Kurt whimpers softly, trying futilely to keep his own hips from rocking and his ass from clenching against the maddeningly teasing touch.  “But...”

“It feels so much better like this,” the man murmurs, directly into Kurt’s ear, hot breath and lust-deep voice sending electric jolts straight to Kurt’s dick.  “It’s so hot, so intense when it’s skin-to-skin.  You can feel _everything._ ”  He pulls back, and lifts his hand to cup Kurt’s face, turning it towards him, until Kurt can meet his gaze.  “You only get to have one first time, Kurt.  Don’t you want the full experience?”

He has that look in his eyes again, the one from earlier, at the bar: that knowing, seductive look that says, _trust me,_ and _you’ll like this, I promise,_ and – this is what gets Kurt, makes him ache low in his belly – _I already know that you’re going to say yes._ He nods, helplessly, utterly caught.  “Okay.”

“Okay,” the man echoes, and kisses Kurt again, lush and deep, as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s middle and pushes in.

Kurt moans, eyes fluttering shut as he is filled, slowly, relentlessly, inch by hot, thick, inch.  It doesn’t hurt, not really, just a long stretch of fullness and pressure-pleasure and the enveloping warmth of another body pressed flush to his. 

“Good?” the man whispers, lips against Kurt’s jaw, holding him steady and keeping so, so still, letting Kurt adjust – to the _cock_ in his _ass_ , holy fuck – and _breathe_.

When he’s able to form words again, he says, “Yeah.”

He feels the man’s lips curve against his skin.  “Want more?”

“ _God,_ yeah.”

Another kiss, to the back of Kurt’s neck this time, and the man starts to move.  Kurt drops his head and closes his eyes and just lets himself _feel_ everything: the way his muscles yield when the man fucks into him, the slow burn and drag of his cock against Kurt’s tender flesh, the aching emptiness every time he pulls out, before it starts all over again.  It’s good, beyond good, the most amazing thing he’s ever felt, and he doesn’t realize that he’s said that out loud until he hears the man chuckle and say, “Oh Kurt, it gets _so_ much better.”

For a moment, Kurt just blinks, at a loss as to howthis can possibly get any better; then his hips are being tilted and his ass is being spread open, and the next press in hits something that’s – “Ohmygod _, right_ there!” – that slams everything back into sharp focus, and Kurt barely has time to moan before the man does it again, and _again,_ each thrust triggering bursts of heat so intense that Kurt feels like his _bones_ are melting.  “Oh fuck,” he pants, arching his back and shamelessly trying to fuck himself on the man’s cock.  “More, _fuck._ ”

“Like this?” the man growls, sweat-slick against Kurt’s back as he rolls his hips, pushing his cock even farther into Kurt on every deep, agonizingly slow thrust.

“No,” Kurt gasps, fingers and toes curling as he tries to spread his legs wider, straining against the jeans still tangled around his ankles.  The man’s cock feels huge inside him, thick and perfect and not enough, not nearly enough.  “No, harder, fuck me harder.”

“How hard?”

“As hard as you can, just give it to me, please!”

“All right,” the man says, and pushes Kurt right up against the window, making him yelp at how icy the glass feels on his overheated skin. 

The city opens up beneath him in a vast, yawning chasm, and Kurt sways on his feet, vertigo blurring his vision and making his head swim and his stomach twist.  But then the man reaches down, grabs the back of Kurt’s left knee, and hikes his leg up, and Kurt forgets all about the drop under his feet as his shin is pressed against the glass and he’s spread wide, wide open.

Kurt has a single, dizzying moment to think, _Oh god,_ before the man thrusts into him again, hard and rough and _so deep_ that Kurt can hardly breathe.  The man fucks him faster and faster, each stroke hitting him so perfectly, like he’s been doing it for years, keeping Kurt trapped against the window and forcing him to just _take_ it.  Kurt can hear himself moaning, almost whimpering, his breath and body heat quickly steaming up the glass, his hands leaving sweat-smeared streaks as they scrabble uselessly for purchase. 

It feels like he’s full of heat, like he’s brimming with it and each thrust is pushing him that much closer to overflowing, and he chases it desperately, whining and fucking back as best he can on the man’s cock.  He hears the man laugh softly in his ear, and then he’s reaching around and wrapping his hand around Kurt’s erection again, pumping fast, and the heat inside Kurt tightens and sharpens and intensifies, sending him spiraling.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” the man murmurs, barely audibly over Kurt’s own gasps, “so beautiful, with all those lights on your skin.”  He sucks a rough, biting kiss into Kurt’s neck.  “Are you close?  Are you going to come?”

Kurt nods weakly.  “Y-Yeah.”

“Good,” the man says, and then his cock is gone, pulled out and leaving Kurt horribly, horribly empty, and he’s just about to voice a loud and vehement complaint when his world shifts and spins and he’s being turned around and pulled down to the floor, until he’s straddling the man’s lap, thighs on either side of his hips.  The man slides his hands under Kurt’s ass and lifts him up a bit, before lowering him back onto his cock.

Kurt moans shakily, eyelids fluttering at the exquisite sensation of being filled up again.  He rocks his hips, trying to get it deeper, but the man stops him, clasps his hands around Kurt’s thighs and holds him down, holds him still.  “What—” 

The man smiles at him, surprisingly sweetly for all the smoulder in his lust-dark eyes.  “Like this,” he says, and takes one of Kurt’s hands and wraps it around his cock.  “I want to watch you come like this.”

Kurt sucks in a deep breath, feeling his pulse spike and his entire body flush with heat.  They’re so close to each other, close enough for the man to take up Kurt’s entire field of vision, and Kurt’s suddenly terribly aware of just how vulnerable he is, naked and splayed and throbbing with another man’s cock inside him.  “I...”

“ _Please_ ,” the man murmurs, holding Kurt’s gaze, unblinking. 

Kurt can almost feel the word brush his skin like a caress, raising gooseflesh all along his limbs.  “Okay.”  He swallows thickly, mouth sticky and dry, and slowly begins to jerk himself off.  “ _Oh.”_

“Yeah, that’s it, faster now.” 

Kurt nods and shudders, clenching around the man’s cock and making them both gasp.  He bucks his hips up faster, using both hands in tandem, one pumping his dick, the other rubbing behind his balls. 

“Keep going, you look incredible, so sexy, oh my god.”

It’s shockingly erotic like this, working himself to orgasm while his partner watches him writhe and pant and moan.  Kurt’s never felt more exposed, not even when he was being spread wide and fucked raw, and it’s both incredibly hot and utterly terrifying, and hot _because_ it’s terrifying, and _god,_ Kurt’s almost there, he needs just a little more—

“Come for me,” the man growls, as he starts fucking into Kurt again, using his hands to move Kurt up and down his cock.  “I bet you look amazing when you come.  Let me see it, baby.”

Kurt wails, and loses it entirely, frantically fucking his fist with no sense of rhythm or technique, until his entire body stiffens and contracts and he’s coming, _hard,_ vision whiting out at the edges as he spills all over his hand and belly and the front of the man’s shirt.  Dimly, through the haze of pleasure-soaked nerves, he feels the man pound into him a few more times, sparking a series of delicious aftershocks, before he groans and comes, hot and deep inside Kurt’s body.

It takes them both a long time to catch their breath; Kurt sagging against the window, the man slumped against his shoulder. 

“Wow,” Kurt manages, between gasps, “that was...”

“Yeah.”  He leans back a little and captures Kurt’s lips in a deep, languorous kiss.  “Eight out of ten?”

“Nine, at least,” Kurt murmurs, nuzzling his neck affectionately.  “Nine-point-five, if you didn’t break character.”

Blaine gasps, looking indignant.  “You broke character first.  ‘Will it hurt?’”

Kurt smirks, unrepentant.

“Besides, you _liked_ the condom thing, admit it.”

“I’ll admit that you’re disturbingly good at this whole seduction business,” Kurt says, raising an eyebrow.

“Years of practice.”  Blaine grins.  “Don’t worry, I promise to only use my powers for good.”

“And by ‘good,’ you mean...”

“You.”

“Good answer,” Kurt says, and laughing, kisses Blaine again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was difficult to tag, because when I first posted it on tumblr, some people got right away who the "mysterious stranger" was, and that he really wasn't so mysterious; other people did not get that at all, and were annoyed that it wasn't "real." I do realize that the tagging kind of spoils the mystique a bit, and I do apologize; it's just that there's no tag for "sort-of Kurt/Blaine except you're not supposed to know it's Kurt/Blaine until the end."


End file.
